the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
To be a princess/To be popstar
To Be A Princess/To Be A Popstar is a song from the movie '' Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar.'' It is a remake of the song To Be A Princess from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. It is performed by Jennifer Waris and Tiffany Giardina. The difference is in a new verse where Keira describe how it is to be a popstar. Lyrics Tori: To be a princess is to know which spoon to use '' ''To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes '' ''Have your breakfast served in bed '' ''Wear some diamonds on your head '' ''Get a foot massage and mani-pedi too '' '' ''To be a princess is to live a dream come true Curtsey when princes come to call '' ''Wear a new gown to every ball '' ''All through the day there's '' '' ''Just one way you must behave Pose with a feather in your hat '' '' ''Stretch on a golden yoga mat '' Bend from above and always '' ''Wear your gloves and wave Shoulders back and tummy in and '' ''Pinky out and lift the chin and '' ''Slowly turn your head from side to side '' 'Keira:' I see now '' Tori: ' '' ''Breathing gently, stepping lightly '' Smile brightly, nod politely '' ''Do everything you do with pride '' ''Glide To be a princess is to wear your family crest '' ''To be a princess is to always do your best '''Keira: To be a popstar is to know which mic to use '' ''To be a popstar is to not fall off your shoes '' '' ''To rehearse until it's right '' Give a great show every night ''And have room service with anything you choose ' To be a popstar is to love your great reviews Take in the latest fashion show '' ''Fly for a lunch to Mexico '' ''No time for friends except your dog and your guitar '' ''Tweet everyone your latest news '' ''Sit for a thousand interviews '' '' ''Love every fan no matter how bizarre they are Here's the camera, there's the camera '' ''And a camera, and a camera '' '' ''And another autograph to sign '' '''Tori: ' ''"Love Keira" '' '''Keira:'' Change your clothes and strike a pose and '' Work the crowd and take a bow and '' ''Don't forget to post it all online '' ''Shine To be a popstar is to never act your age To be a popstar is to make the world your stage Oh, oh, oh, oh Shoulders back and Tori: Strike a pose and '' '''Keira: ' Pinky out and Tori: Change your clothes and '' '''Both:' Slowly turn your head from side to side '' '''Keira:' ''I see now '' Tori: ' ''Here's a camera '' '''Keira: ' ''Stepping lightly '' '''Tori: There's a camera '' '''Keira': Nod politely '' '''Both:' Do everything you do with pride '' ''Glide '' To be a princess is to always do your best '' To be a popstar is to leave them all impressed Video'''' Category:Songs Category:Princesshood